Timeless
by margareth.s.ms
Summary: I didn't believe in yokai, but now I cannot pass a week without seeing and petting Fuzzy's soft, fluffy hair. Ah, I forgot to comb him... I lost track again, sorry. This is a story of not just me, but also the 2nd Master of Mononokean. I really wished he is here to do this with me.


This isn't like the time with Sasa-dono.

This time, Ashiya Sakae could not save him, this yokai is too strong, too much to handle. Even Sakae feels overwhelmend because this is more than a single troublesome youkai. This youkai is at the level of an emperor, a strong, political figure with the evil mind of overthrowing the Princess reign.

The power-hungry yokai, Emperor Sutoku. His hands and face are drenched in blood, he has a handsome face that will easily pass him by as a successful model, but a very cold stare, much more sinister then Abeno could ever made. His power is at the range of Executive, no, he was probably much more stronger than that. I have long conversed with Ashiya Sakae throughout this fight between yokai and humans against Sutoku.

This 7-day fight is wearing us all off. And soon, Hanae's body is going to crumble before enemies get their hands on him.

How can we stop this fight?

"Die!", a long exclamation from a Kamikiri heading towards Hanae with sharp scissors that used to only cut hair. This war has really brought the most peaceful yokais to shed blood for the first time.

A boy with golden eyes and hair like Sakae jumped and pushed the scissors out of the way right before it stabbed into Hanae's back. Abeno struggled with the scissors that are about to stab into his throat. Suddenly, the yokai decided to open it and shove it in the right position to cut his throat instead.

"Disappear...", a chilling whisper from Hanae sends a jolt to the yokai's body as it dissipates into smoke, leave fogs of memories. In this battlefield, the Mononokean's Master and its employees are allowed to do what is necessary to protect themselves, unlimited to eliminating any hostile yokai. It is the 13th yokai Hanae eliminated ever since this bloody battle started.

"Abeno-san, can you stand up?", Hanae extended his arm to help Abeno stand up.

"Yeah. Thank you.", Abeno took his hand and pulled himself up. Bracing for more incoming.

"This fight is going nowhere. This world... Aoi-sama has worked hard to ensure yokais find peace by coming here, but this... I will never forgive Sutoku.", Abeno clenched his fist hard as his Influence begins to light up wild. Then, he remembers.

"Ah, Ashiya, are you okay? I'm sorry I had to make you do that again."

"Uh?", Hanae was surprised at the mention of his name and was snapped back into reality.

"Ah, it's fine, Abeno-san. I have promised that as an employee of the Mononokean, I will protect your lifeline with mine. It should be me who should be thankful."

"The next wave is going to be hard, I heard a grou-", Abeno's words were abruptly stopped as a spear protrudes out of his chest. Blood splattered across Hanae's face and battle clothes. A few more centimeters, the spear would have burst his heart, killing him that instant. But without that, the stab was enough to send Abeno stumbling forward, losing power to even stand up at all. He was already leaning towards Hanae's body, and although it was Abeno who was stabbed, Hanae felt a chill across his body, fear he cannot explain and is very well familiar with. Until today, he still dreams of that nightmare, the day he was possessed and almost strangled Abeno-san to death.

"A-Abeno-san!", Hanae finally found his voice to scream his name. More blood poured out of Abeno's mouth. This is a pain at the intensity he has never felt before. Abeno could feel he is going to die with this.

Yahiko jumped and flew to where Hanae and Abeno are. From a distance, he saw Abeno with a spear sticking out of his back. Yahiko burst forward, filled with concern and fear.

"Haruitsuki! We have to bring him back! Ashiya, put him on my back!"

"Y-Yes.", Hanae staggered, stumbling with words. Confused. Does not know what to do. He holds up Abeno-san, mustering power he didn't know he had. Yahiko immediately ran as fast as he could, jumping as if he could fly right after both Ashiya and Haruitsuki were placed and stable on him.

Hanae was so confused, but he mustered up whatever bravery and sanity that is still left to think of what he can do. First of all, he needs to cut the long stick on Abeno-san's back. He took out his knife and with the training he had for the past month, he made a swift movement that quickly reduced the stick to about a finger's breadth. Afterwards, it's easier to move Abeno-san because he knows how important it is to have him face up and have more space to breath.

Hanae was pained to see Abeno in pain.

Hanae prayed to the Gods, to anything there is so that Abeno Haruitsuki will live to see another day.

Hanae made an earnest wish and was even prepared to exchange his position with Abeno-san if that will save him.

"...save him?", a small voice could be heard in his head.

"Do you want to save him, Hanae?"

Hanae could hear the voice clearly this time and he knows this is the voice of his father, Sakae. He knows it from when he dreamt countless times when Sakae kills numerous demons.

"I have a way, Hanae. But this is not something I will ever taught you. Or at least, so I thought. But seeing you like this, I don't think I have much of a choice."

Hanae listened and answered, "I want to save Abeno-san. I will save Abeno-san, whatever it takes. If he dies, I...", Hanae stopped at the contemplation. His body is already trembling from fear, but the thought made him even more unstable.

"...I will bring him back from the dead no matter what it takes.", Ashiya Hanae said the words with utmost determination. Strong enough, those words alone could have stirred up the dead.

"..fool.. I won't die that easily.", Abeno managed those few words. He was never unconscious to begin with. Hanae was shocked to hear him speak. It was as if Hanae thought he was a goner, but part of him is happy to know Abeno-san was still strong enough to talk.

"Don't do unnecessary things, just stay put in Mononokean. Koura-san will get me fixed."

Hanae felt like he had been holding in so much. Everything poured out at that moment, he hugged Abeno-san, repeated the words 'I'm sorry' and 'I'll do better next time' again and again.

They all arrive at the temporary clinic tents set up not far from the battlefield and Koura was there. She was surprised, but immediately got into work to fix Abeno-san. So concerned was Hanae, he thought of summoning the Mononokean and bring Abeno-san to the mundane world to receive their treatment there. He has no luxury to think of what will the mundane world think.

He just needs to know that Abeno Haruitsuki will be save. That's all. That's all he is asking for right now.

"Hanae, meet me now."

Hanae was surprised, he had never had a structured conversation with his father before, discounting the fact that it was Aoi who met him on that Christmas day. He closed his eyes and he could see Sakae standing before him.

"Are you willing to go as far as possible to save that person?"

"Yes.", Hanae answered with a second to hesitate.

"Even if it means you will exchange your life for it?

"Yes.", again, with utmost determination.

"I see.", Sakae stopped and stared at his hands for a while.

"You know, all those dreams of my memories. Of me killing yokais when I was just a highschool student. Those were memories not of my 'real' lifetime.", his hands began to lit in blue flame.

Hanae was confused at what his father is saying.

"I went back through time, in order to save Aoi-san. I eliminated every single yokai we exorcised together before then, in order to change fate. Fate, Hanae, is a cruel power."

Hanae was surprised to hear all this. He didn't know what to say. His mind is already clamored with all the puzzles beginning to find their places.

"The bargain was the rest of my lifetime. Turning back time means I am only allowed to live until the same day I returned. It was the day Aoi-san died. But judging from the looks of Itsuki-kun, my hardwork paid off, in the end.", Ashiya Sakae continue his story.

"Aoi-san was still injured heavily, but at the very least, she is alive. I know that. And she's probably travelling somewhere far, enjoying a glass of expensive wine while making some old, rich dude pay for her.", Sakae reminisced, looking into the distance as if he could see his memories replay.

"Are you ready for that, Hanae?"

Turning back the time means I will be able to prevent the war.

I can prevent Abeno-san from getting hurt.

"...beno-san! Wake up!", Shizuku's cries could be heard from a distance. Hanae was snapped back to reality as he saw Koura, Shizuku and Yahiko gathering around Abeno-san.

Abeno-san...

He willed his frozen legs to walk, run and quickly go to Abeno-san's.

What he feared came to reality.

"Huaa!!! Koura-sama, what should we do?! Itsuki-kun won't wake up!", Shizuku's cry echoes the same will from everyone gathering there. Legislator came in a rush, eyes surprised to see the stiff body of Abeno Haruitsuki. He looks beaten up and tired from the war, meetings and trying to manage panicking people in the city.

"No way...", he made slow pace to the body.

"I'm sorry, Aoi..."

"I will change things.", Hanae steeled his heart. Golden eyes shone from his previously dark blue eyes.

"I will bring Abeno-san back alive. I will stop this mad war.", Ashiya paused.

"I won't make the same mistake again, Abeno-san."

And with that, Sakae sent him back in time.

Holy f, what did I just wrote.

This whole...thing, just flowed into my mind. I am not sure if you guys liked it. I did a quick research of types of youkai and stuff.

I love this series, I think the characters have more to delve in and I applaud the writer for making them look basic, but still deep at the same time. Ashiya can really send a chill down your spine. When someone you know to be cheerful and light can suddenly say some direct things, it sends chill down my spine and turns me o- /slapped

I mean, please enjoy this thrash of mine...

ご返事 をお待ちしています。


End file.
